


His Ditty

by Pchan2017



Series: The MayWeather Element. [7]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Not a happy first chapter, Sorry very sorry, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Some of Papyrus' thoughts during these hard times. Not a very happy story, I err.. promise it gets better?Notes: Re-reading this now, a good deal of time has passed and I have actually read up on the HorrorTale story line, I can see where a lot of this is just.. wrong, but I honestly do not wish to change it. This is going to stay just an alternate timeline, please keep that in mind,  thanks!





	His Ditty

**Author's Note:**

> ...The title made me laugh more then it should have.. I enjoyed writing from Papyrus' POV so much, that I may stick with that theme for awhile! This one will focus less on the music and more on well, some plot building. Also sorry this one was so short. I'm going to be saying sorry a lot for this one..

\--- Papyrus' POV ---

I was.. sad, when my red friend went away. I can no longer remember their name anymore. After they left, the dark days came. It was scary at first, knowing that something... it is hard to remember what, something had changed.. our lives were the same as always but.. oh I remember. Hope was gone. It is difficult to think today, so hungry. After my red friend left, I tried to make Sans happy again. I cooked for him till I could not, I played games with him.. till I was too tired to.. and eventually, I wanted to give up, but I never did. I knew something would change, something would come around to make things better.

And something did. I made a new friend, that friend looked a lot like Sans, well his magic anyway. Their hues were the same, so I called him Cyan.. or at least I think I called him that. I can't remember. Cyan left one day, I was sad again.. but there was food! I do not know where Sans got it from, he looked.. hurt. But I happily cooked for him. I asked him why we were not sharing with our friends, where Cyan had gone, but he told me not to worry about it. Eventually, as it always does.. the food ran out.

It was strange, after Cyan left, I found myself getting.. taller? I had thought my growth spurts were behind me. Everything hurt, my bones ached from the strain as they stretched and grew as time went by, but eventually they settled. Sans was changing too.. his bones seemed more solid. There was an uneasiness to the air, and I worried for him.. I often found Sans mumbling to himself when he thought I wasn't listening.

Eventually a new friend arrived! I was so happy again! This one I called Orange. Orange was a lot of fun, she liked to play tag.. though I never really understood why she never wanted to be it. I always had to chase her down and tag her. I think it upset Sans, but he seemed to like Orange.. he was always watching her, I think he was trying to learn how she worked.. human anatomy is so funny. One day, Orange was gone too. Sans made special hot dogs that day to make me feel better! I would have preferred pasta, but the hot dogs were really tasty. This time, he gave in and shared some of our fare with our friends.. sadly, the food did not last long.

I remember the next friend to arrive, Green. Green was so nice, very sweet. They commented on how my teeth were misaligned and offered to help me tend to them.. I really didn't mean to hurt Green.. I feel bad about it, really bad.. but they had smelled so good.. and I was so hungry.. I don't know what I was thinking. Sans took Green away to take care of them. Green didn't come home but Sans assured me that I had not hurt them too much. 

It seemed to be a trend, new friends arrived and vanished.. but Sans seemed to find food. Maybe they had brought some with them and left it for us? I was eager for a new friend to arrive, and wowie was I happy when not one, but two friends found us! One was Yellow, the other was Purple. I think Sans must have done something to Purple, Yellow was very angry and attacked Sans! It finally dawned on me what was happening.. these friends.. they weren't friends at all. They played and joked with me, but they wanted to hurt Sans! I still remember how angry I was, when I saw his skull shatter.. thank the stars, his health didn't fall! I don't understand how it didn't though.. he only had one health point didn't he? Did he finally do some training and raise it? I would have been so proud of him, but I was too busy.. by the time things died down, and I stopped seeing red.. well.. I saw red. It was everywhere. 

I was horrified at what I had done, wailing loudly.. I remember Sans trying to comfort me was dust and marrow trickled down his skull.. I used what little magic I had at the time, and stabilized his wound.. but I couldn't heal the damage. No one could. The bits of skull he had lost, had already dusted and been caught by the wind. Sans said it was ok though, he didn't sound like he was ok.. but we made due. After that, Sans collected up what remained of our 'friends' and... we had dinner again. It was good, I remembered the taste.. So, that is what I had been cooking for so long now.

I thought it odd, every time a friend left, and we ate.. we changed. I was much taller now, my spine could barely hold me upright and now I have to walk with a bit of a slouch. It's not so bad though. I still tower over everyone else, which is good. No new friends have shown up for awhile now, everyone is getting hungry again. I heard some good news though, it seems somehow, our king has collected more souls! I.. I think I know where they came from.

I feel bad.. but really. I don't. I don't want to starve, I don't want Sans to starve.. we have already lost Grillby. Elementals need so much more magic then skeletons.. our magic only needs to keep our bones and soul together.. elementals need it like fuel. Sans said a few words over Grillby's ashes, his bar was dismantled shortly there after. No one really wanted a reminder. The bunny sisters, the nice monster who ran the shop and her sister who ran the inn, went missing one day.

We had food again. I felt wrong about this meal, but Sans insisted. Eventually, I was able to talk him into trying to hunt for things which didn't live in our town. I didn't question him when he brought home meat, there was no dust so I just shrugged and cooked for him. The meat always tasted different.. one time, it tasted wild, a little gamey, the other time.. I swear it tasted like something.. I don't have a name for it, like it came from something really old. But food is food, and we never wasted a morsel.

Sans says today that he has good news for me! I was so excited, I told him I would be outside, in the back yard practicing my new past time. I can't waste a lot of energy on training anymore, and Undyne insisted that when the guard would have a place..there would be room for me and for Sans! She said that I should take some time to learn what I liked to do, on my own.. and not worry about increasing my strength anymore. Apparently my new height makes up for it. So, I toyed around with some bones I found, eventually lining them up to mimic something I had when I was a baby bones.. what was it called? a xylophone..? Yeah I think that is what it was called!

I like the way they sound, some of the bones are nearly hollow, so I have to be careful with them.. they might become brittle if I hit them too hard, but I have learned how to make a nice, calming melody while I wait. There really isn't much more to do after all. I can't practice cooking, it would be a waste of food. I can't train, it would take too much energy. No one really wants to talk for long, they all seem sad or troubled.. but when I play for them.. I can see that old spark in their eyes for just a moment.

Monster Kid showed up today, he has changed to.. he looks kinda sickly. I hate to think it, but I suspect he won't be around tomorrow. I'll talk to Sans later about it, when he returns. He said he had to meet with someone.. someone who could fix everything! Someone.. who could get us out. I really hope so, I don't think my remaining friends can take another loss like before. The surface.. oh the surface will have enough food, we won't have to attack anyone.. at least I hope not. I hope it isn't as bad up there as it is down here. 

I continue to play my music, Monster Kid seems to be dozing off.. that is good, the rest will help h.. oh. Oh dear.. I got a good look at his stats. He is at five, now four.. I have to do something. I don't have the magic in me to heal him.. I am so sorry MK.. I am so very sorry.. 

\--- End of Papyrus' POV ---

Sans stood in shock as he had finally a chance to return from his task, his meeting with his new 'employer' had paid off well. He had enough food to see him and Papyrus through for awhile. None of that mattered however, this was wrong.. so very wrong. Papyrus.. Papyrus had blood on his hands.. at his feet, a dusty stripped sweater, a sweater with no arms.. "Paps.. what did you do..?"

**Author's Note:**

> ..I am so sorry, so sorry.


End file.
